yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Raika Hino
Raika Hino is a main character in the yuri series Hidan no Aria AA. A 1st year freshman in the Assault department. She is the same Class 1-A as her classmates, Akari Mamiya and Shino Sasaki. Her physical abilities and senses are above average to deal with most of the boys. Yuri Feats * Raika's sexuality appears to be homosexual as the closer she got to Kirin, the more easily flustered around her charming and teasing nature. In the early chapters of the manga, Raika would occasionally flash up Akari's skirt. * Perceiving Akari have been talking about Aria for a long time, she remarked that she really like Aria. * To tell Akari that she doesn't dislike Kirin after she rejected her direct offer to make her her Amica, she was blushing. * With the start of an Amica Chance Match between her and Kirin in Akihabara, she blushed every time she flaunted, her face also was flushed with pink as she fought her and went slightly dizzy. * Raika acted unusually when she was defeated by Kirin with a kiss during an Amica Chance Match between them, in that she used a foot technique to end the match, Raika is good at dodging that and using a joint lock, but she didn't do it with Kirin when she kissed her on the lips, the reason she clarified while missing to look directly at her on a table of one of Akihabara's cafés with her blushing cheeks, is because she thought it was okay to make Kirin her Amica. * After making Kirin her Amica, and was next to her on a table of one of Akihabara's cafes, she was blushing all the time, especially when she informed her about reason she didn't used a joint lock with her during their Amica Chance Mtch, because she thought it was okay to make Kirin her Amica, then she gave her a pat on her head, it was Kirin who made her think that way, yet she didn't wanted that fact to be known by Kirin. * To hear Kirin's complementing her for how she really looks good in her cosplay costume, and leaning on her, she was utterly nervous and blushing. * About Quartet required for the junior students to participate in, which the teachers told the junior students about, and which was on the bulletin board, she deemed Akari didn't remember it because she's always thinking about Aria. * Sitting under a tree with Akari and Shino, Shino's remark about her possibility to team up with her Amica Kirin made her nervous with her face clearly flushed with pink under the shadow of the tree they were under it. * After Kirin cling to her arm as Urara mocked at Kirin, she defended her Amica, she blushed at her remark about Kirin being an Amica from CVR, and her wonder of what Raika would use her for, she advanced to hit her. * The night Riko arrived to Sasaki's household to train the junior students, during diner she was jealous because Riko was willing to feed Kirin a sandwich, and stopped her by grabbing Kirin's arm firmly accounting they were currently in training, and refrained Riko from spoiling Kirin so much, next she got embarrassed when Kirin embraced her admiringly for going crazy with jealousy, despite Raika's denial. * To hear Riko's reason for leaving Sasaki's mansion early at night, she hinted it was because she wanted to avoid getting in someone's way while looking at Raika and Kirin, she blushed and turned her head away. * As big sister and an Amica of Kirin, she protected her from Hina Fuma during the first Quartet who was willing to get their team's eye flag. * One of her dreams: Having an Amica vowing wedding-like ceremony in which she and Kirin would take of each other as Amica, and vow to love each other as long as they both shall live, with Akari as the priest and the other girls she knows were attending it, while they both dressed in wedding dresses inside the church, next they were about to share a kiss until Riko in her UFO disrupt their kiss and ceremony, dressed in a wedding dress she was also aiming to take Kirin with her, Raika did her best at protecting her with Aria's help unto Riko grabbed Kirin urging her to dump Raika so they can be happy together, and the two took off in the UFO merrily; after that dream she woke up by falling out of bed. * In celebration of her Amica contract with Kirin, she have a framed picture of her impressed with a kiss. * On a table where Bee team members were gathered around to celebrate their first victory, her jealousy sparked after Riko cuddled and hugged Kirin. * After the morning training she gave Akari, she put her gun away for her in her thigh belt, subsequent to flinging up her skirt playfully, she ran away to class. She was bothered and shy during the lesson she gave Division 2 beta workforce class, and for being admired by them. * On the bed of the CVR training room, surrounded by Division 2, she blushed, shaken and went dizzy because she believed they're so cute they're driving her out of her mind. * Based on Kirin's request to declare that she'll choose her Amica over the world in front of her, in the CVR training room she yelled Kirin is her bride, yet at the next day on the way to school she broke the record with a throwing knife. * The picture which was taken on the day she declared Kirin as her bride in the CVR training room, she was holding Kirin between her legs with both of them smiling and floating. * Raika displayed Kirin's picture impressed with a kiss in her room at Kirin's request, for this happening to be mentioned by Shino and Akari was enough to make her embarrassed and blushing under a tree. * At the water park, she got all bothered and shy with her face blushing right after Akari let her know that she looks cute in her bathing suit. * Before taking a slide with Kirin, she got shy when Kirin touched her breast since she was scared, then got even more shy when she became atop her on a float after the slide, plus to be watched and cheered by Division 2 and Nonoka when she later came. * She kept staring smilingly at Kirin in the water park. * Hearing that Akari's uttermost and excitement to have Aria sleep in her bed, but more than that, she was so looking forward to Aria's visit so they'll be doing things together like shopping and cooking, and that they're so many things she wanted to do with Aria, she remarked that they sound like a newlywed couple. * In a bath, her face blushed when Kirin resolved to get closer to her. * With her encouragement to Akari for becoming Aria's official Amica in order to get Aria to accept Akari as her partner, she managed to cheer her up. Gallery Videotogif_2018.08.31_07.52.12.gif Videotogif_2018.08.31_09.36.59.gif Videoplayback_298840.jpg Videoplayback_465215.jpg Videoplayback_1057723.jpg Videotogif_2018.09.01_16.11.29.gif Videotogif_2018.09.01_18.34.49.gif Videotogif_2018.09.01_18.35.10.gif Anime_69475_474391.jpg Anime_69564_63480.jpg Anime_69564_75826.jpg Anime_69564_109610.jpg Anime_69564_112195.jpg Anime_69564_183767.jpg Anime_69564_1246704.jpg Anime_69564_1345594.jpg Videotogif_2018.09.03_08.49.46.gif Videotogif_2018.09.03_08.54.56.gif Videotogif_2018.09.03_08.59.38.gif Videotogif_2018.09.03_09.04.55.gif Videotogif_2018.09.03_18.26.04.gif Videotogif_2018.09.03_18.26.33.gif Anime 69719 936018.jpg Anime 69719 983483.jpg Anime 69809 706122.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.21 09.16.56.gif Category:Hidan no Aria AA Category:Characters Category:Tsundere Category:Hanabi